Nitty Gritty Dirt Band
THE NEW COAST TWO (196? - 1965) 1) Jeff 'Spanky Duff' Hanna vocals, guitar, washboard 2) Bruce 'Spider Bones' Kunkel vocals, guitar, violin ILLEGITIMATE JUG BAND #1 (1965 - ca. OCT 1965) 1) Jeff Hanna vocals, guitar, washboard 2) Bruce Kunkel vocals, guitar, banjo 3) Glen Grosclose drums 4) Steven Pryka washboard, guitar, banjo, vocals, kazoo 5) Michael Whittaker harmonica, washtub bass 6) Nancy Whittaker vocals (Michael's sister) 1965: Jordan High School, Long Beach, CA The band played several times at high school student body assemblies. ILLEGITIMATE JUG BAND #2 (ca. OCT 1965 - FEB 1966) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Bruce Kunkel 3) Glen Grosclose 4) Ralph 'Raucous Ralphy' Barr vocals, guitar, clarinet 5) Les 'Totally' Thompson vocals, guitar, bass 6) Dave Hanna vocals, guitar NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #1 (FEB 1966 - JUL 1966) 1) Jeff Hanna vocals, guitar, washboard, drums, kazoo 2) Bruce Kunkel vocals, guitar, violin 3) Ralph Barr vocals, guitar, clarinet 4) Les Thompson vocals, guitar, bass, mandolin, washtub bass 5) Jackson Browne kazoo, washtub bass, vocals, guitar 6) Jimmie 'Starch Harpo' Fadden washtub bass, jug, vocals, guitar, harmonica, drums May 13-14, 1966: The Paradox, 225 South Tustin Avenue, Orange, Orange County, CA with Steve Forest Nitty Gritty Dirt Band's first paid gigs. May 20-21, 1966: The Paradox, 225 South Tustin Avenue, Orange, Orange County, CA with Rusty Stegal June 28 - July 3, 1966: The Ice House, 234 S. Brand Boulevard, Glendale, CA with Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band unknown date, 1966: The Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA with Lovin Spoonful (two shows) unknown date, 1966: The Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA with Sir Douglas Quintet NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #2 (JUL 1966 - DEC ?, 1967) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Bruce Kunkel 3) Ralph Barr 4) Les Thompson 5) Jimmie Fadden 6) John 'King O' Banjo' McEuen vocals, guitar, mandolin, fiddle, banjo July 24, 1966: Camp Wildwood, 436 South Topanga Canyon Boulevard, Topanga Canyon, Santa Monica Mountains, Los Angeles County, CA "6th Annual Topanga Banjo/Fiddle Contest" John McEuen, backed by The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, entered the '6th Annual Topanga Banjo/Fiddle Contest' and, needless to say, he won it. January 3-8, 1967: The Ice House, 234 South Brand Boulevard, Glendale, CA with Hearts & Flowers January 10-15, 1967: The Ice House, 234 South Brand Boulevard, Glendale, CA with Hearts & Flowers February 21-26, 1967: The Ice House, 234 South Brand Boulevard, Glendale, CA with Hearts & Flowers February 28 - March 5, 1967: The Ice House, 234 South Brand Boulevard, Glendale, CA with Lee Mallory (backed by The Clingers) March 7, 1967: Marymount College, Westchester, Los Angeles, CA "March of the Lions" March 7-12, 1967: The Ice House, 234 S. Brand Boulevard, Glendale, CA with Lee Mallory (backed by The Clingers) March 11, 1967: Valley Music Theatre, 20600 Ventra Boulevard, Woodland Hills, CA with Standells, Electric Prunes, Merry-Go-Round, Real Don Steele, Harper's Bizarre "The Big Boss Sam Riddle Show" March 17-26, 1967: Ash Grove, 8162 Melrose Avenue, Los Angeles, CA with Lightnin' Hopkins April 4-16, 1967: Golden Bear, 306 Ocean Avenue, Huntington Beach, Orange County, CA April 17-19, 1967: unknown venue, St. Louis, MO April 20-22, 1967: unknown venue, Chicago, IL April 23-25, 1967: unknown venue, New York City, NY April 26-27, 1967: unknown venue, Philadelphia, PA April 27-28, 1967: unknown venue, Boston, MA April 28-30, 1967: unknown venue, New York City, NY May 1-2, 1967: unknown venue, Baltimore-Washington, MD May 3-4, 1967: unknown venue, Cleveland, OH May 5, 1967: unknown venue, Detroit, MI May 6, 1967: 'Upbeat', WEWS-TV Show, Cleveland, OH with The Bita Sweet, The Bossmen, The Blues Magoos, The Buckinghams, George Carlin, Billy Frarier, The Lovin' Spoonful, The Turtles (broadcast date) May 20, 1967: Birmingham High School Stadium, Van Nuys, CA with The Doors, Jefferson Airplane, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Merry-Go-Round, the Standells (filled in for The Sunshine Company), plus "KHJ Boss Battle Finals" with The Yellow Payges, The Distorsions, and others June 3, 1967: 'Upbeat', WEWS-TV Show, Cleveland, OH with Keith, Scott MacKenzie, The Tokens, The Vacant Lots, The Wild Kingdom, The Youngbloods (broadcast date) June 6-11, 13-18, 1967: Doug Weston's Troubadour Club, Los Angeles, CA with Tim Buckley, Pat Poulsen June 2? - July ?, 1967: Bitter End, 147 Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, NY with Pickle Bros. July 15, 1967: 'Upbeat', WEWS-TV Show, Cleveland, OH with The Art of Creation, Lou Christie, Neil Diamond, The Flamingos, The In-Crowd, Debbie Lori Kaye, Gene Pitney, Jackie Wilson (broadcast date) July 18-23, 1967: Trude Heller's Trik, Broadway and 49, New York City, NY July 21-23, 1967: Golden Bear, 306 Ocean Avenue, Huntington Beach, Orange County, CA August 26, 1967: Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA with Buffalo Springfield, The Association, The Young Men, The Sunshine Company September 5-17, 1967: Doug Weston's Troubadour Club, Los Angeles, CA with The Sunshine Company September 27- October ?, 1967 (one week): Washington State Fair, Yakima, WA October 6, 1967: California State Gymnasium, Los Angeles, CA with The Doors, Sunshine Company October 15, 1967: Hughes Stadium, Sacramento, CA with Jefferson Airplane, Spirit, Strawberry Alarm Clock (cancelled?), Captain Beefheart and His Magic Band, Hour Glass, Sunshine Company, Hamilton Streetcar, Breed "1st Annual Sacramento Pop Music Festival" October 21 or 22, 1967: 'The Groovy Show', KHJ-TV Channel 9, Ruth Hardy Park, Palm Springs, CA (filmed date) October 27-28, 1967: Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA October 29, 1967: 'The Smothers Brothers Comedy Hour', CBS-TV Show, CBS Television City, 7800 Beverly Boulevard, Fairfax District, Los Angeles, CA with Shirley Jones, Harry blackstone Jr. (broadcast date) November 1967 (?): 'From The Bitter End', WOR-TV Show, The Bitter End, New York City, NY November 3-4, 1967: The Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA November 4, 1967: Starlight Bowl, Burbank, CA "Pepsi-Cola 'Boss' Concert" November 9-10, 1967: Grandstand stage, Arizona State Fairgrounds, Phoenix, AZ with Andy Williams (10), Henry Mancini (10), Andy Russell (10), and more "Annual Arizona State Fair - Teen Special" November 17-18, 1967: Purdue University, West Lafayette, IN with Jack Benny, Don Jeris and Orchestra November 24, 1967: Playhouse, Hunter College, New York City, NY with The Doors November 25, 1967: Internatinal Ballroom, Hilton Hotel, Washington D.C. with The Doors November 26, 1967: Bushnell Auditorium, Hartford, CT with The Doors November 27, 1967: 'The Mike Douglas Show', KYW-TV Show, KYW-TV building's basement studio, 1619 Walnut Street, Philadelphia, PA with Joe Harnell Sextet, Don Rickles, Jerry Vale, Dyan Cannon (broadcast date) November 30 - December 2, 1967: Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA with Blue Cheer, Clear Light, Lights by Holy See unknown date, 1967: ‘Tonight Show with Johnny Carson’, NBC TV Show, Los Angeles, CA NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #3 (DEC ?, 1967 - DEC 1968 or JAN 1969) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Ralph Barr 3) Les Thompson 4) Jimmie Fadden 5) John McEuen 6) Christopher Lloyd 'Chris' Darrow vocals, guitar, fiddle December 10, 1967: 'Peter Bergman's Radio Free Oz', KRLA-FM Radio Show, The Magic Mushroom, Ventura Boulevard, Studio City, Los Angeles County, CA (Nitty Gritty Dirt Band's radio interview) (broadcasted live) December 15-23, 1967: Ash Grove, Melrose Avenue, Los Angeles, CA with Mance Lipscomb December 17, 1967: Bandstand, MacArthur Park, Westlake, Los Angeles, CA with Taj Mahal, Sonny Terry, Pacific Gas & Electric, Shurli Grant, Ruth Gordon, Fred Katz, Farrel Brosiawsky (MC), The Peace & Freedom Players, and many many more (Phil Ochs?) "Rally-Extravaganza in support of The Peace & Freedom Party" December 26-31, 1967: The Ice House, 234 S. Brand Boulevard, Glendale, CA December 31, 1967: Bandstand, MacArthur Park, Westlake, Los Angeles, CA with The Chambers Bros., Peace & Freedom Jazz Featuring: Shelly Manne, Victor Feldman, Red Mitchell, Plas Johnson, Freddie Hill, plus speakers: Hugh Manes, Julia Mount, Farrel Broslawsky, Jack Weinberg "Rally For The Ballott!!! Registration Climax For The Peace & Freedom Party" January 4, 1968: Corsair Amphitheater, Santa Monica City College, Santa Monica, CA February 2-3, 1968: Purple Haze, Riverside, CA with White Pepper (2), Caretakers (3) February ?, 1968: The Cave, Vancouver, BC February 20-25, 1968: Doug Weston's Troubadour Club, Los Angeles, CA with Bob Lind March 1-2, 1968: Circle Star Theatre, San Carlos, CA with Tim Buckley March 9, 1968: Auditorium, Whittier High School, Whittier, CA with The Iron Butterfly, The Merry-Go-Round March 16, 1968: Earl Warren Showgrouds, Santa Barbara, CA with The Nazz (pre-Alice Cooper), Blue Cheer April 2-7, 1968: The Ice House, 234 South Brand Boulevard, Glendale, CA with Fantasy World Orchestra April 13, 1968: Anaheim Convention Center, Anaheim, CA with American Breed, Hook, The Sunshine Company "Teen Time USA" April 26, 1968: Santa Rosa Fairgrounds, Santa Rosa, CA with Moby Grape, Mourning Glory April 27, 1968: Utah State Fairpark Coliseum, 155 North 1000 West, Salta Lake City, UT with Canned Heat, Lights by Jerry Abrams' Head Lights "The Dance of The Desert Prophet" April or May or June 1968: Concord Coliseum, 1825 Salvio Street, Concord, CA May 3-4, 1968: Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA May 21, 1968: 'Swingin' Singles', TV Special with Marty Ingels, Casey Kasem (host), The Sunshine Company, The Lewis and Clark Expedition, The Hourglass, Frank Kinsel (broadcast date) May 25, 1968: Santa Clara County Fairgrounds, 344 Tully Road, San Jose, Santa Clara County, CA with Clear Light, H.P. Lovecraft, Flamin' Groovies, Stewart Brant's "War: God", Marion Andus Jazz Ballet, Crystal Syphon, The Anatolians, Le Aloha Dancers, Ruiz de Luzuriaga, Azziza, Randy Conger, The Great Darv, Chloe Scott, George Gershwin, Big Mike Dinga, Jack Jones and Jill Saint John, The Womb, Jimmy Nite & The Nite Caps, Dhantasmagoria, La Bloth Feeling Aid Center, Anonymous Artists of America, The Howl, The Ching, Day Blindness, Paul Curtis Ballet, Shango, Dave Gabe, Peter Donner, Vickey Drake, Rikudom "McCarthy Is Happening" June 17-23, 1968: Doug Weston's Troubadour Club, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA with Dave Van Ronk and The Hudson Dusters June 27-30, 1968: Wrigley Field, Los Angeles, CA with Grassroots, Peanut Butter Conspiracy, Sweetwater, Pacific Gas & Electirc, Illinois Speed Press, Family Tree, Lee Michaels, Afro Blues Quintet + 1, Sfunglass, Stu Gardner, Alice Cooper, Charlie Small, Tim Buckley, Bo Diddley, The Chambers Bros., The New Breed, Collectors, Jerry Braun, Billy Stafford, The Committee, Watts Work Shop, Blue Cheer, Grateful Dead, Sunshine Company, T-Bone Walker, Johnny River, Murray Roman (MC), Frank Zappa (MC; first day only), Lights by Thomas Edison-Castle Lights "Phantasmagoria - A Community Effort" July 2-14, 1968: Doug Weston's Troubadour Club, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA with Tom Rush July 18-28, 1968: Doug Weston's Troubadour Club, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA with Tom Rush September 1, 1968: 'The John Gary Show', CBS-TV Show, CBS Television City, 7800 Beverly Boulevard, Fairfax, Los Angeles, CA with Joanie Sommers, Cesar Romero, Joe Flynn, Tim Conway, Molly Bee, Bobby Vee, Avery Schreiber, Allan Drake (broadcast date) December 3-8 and 10-11, 1968: Doug Weston's Troubadour Club, West Hollywood, Los Angeles, CA with Pogo (6-7) unknown date, 1968: Carnagie Hall, New York City, NY January 8, 1969: 'The Donald O'Connor Show', TV Show with Edd Byrnes, Don Francks, Meredith MacRae, Don Sherman (broadcast date) January 26, 1969: 'The John Gary Show', CBS-TV Show, CBS Television City, 7800 Beverly Boulevard, Fairfax, Los Angeles, CA with Joanie Sommers, Cesar Romero, Joe Flynn, Tim Conway, Molly Bee, Bobby Vee (broadcast date) March 25, 1969: 'The Steve Allen Show', NBC-TV Show, Los Angeles, CA with Buddy Ebsen, Kim Weston, Gore Vidal (broadcast date.....rebroadcasted on June 27) NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #4 (JUN 1969 - 1974) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Les Thompson 3) Jimmie Fadden 4) John McEuen 5) Jimmy Ibbotson vocals, guitar, keyboards, drums, accordion October 11, 1969: 'Boss City', KHJ-TV Channel 9, KHJ Studios, Los Angeles, CA with The Happenings (broadcast date) October 25, 1969: Silverado Ampitheatre, Bellis Park, Buena Park, CA with Poco, The Sunshine Company, Steve Martin "Silverado Days" November 6, 1969: Corsair Amphitheater, Santa Monica City College, Santa Monica, CA November 17, 1969: Thorne Hall, Occidental College, Los Angeles, CA with Poco November 18-23, 1969: Doug Weston's Troubadour Club, Los Angeles, CA with John Stewart November 24-30, 1969: Doug Weston's Troubadour Club, Los Angeles, CA with Doug Kershaw December 26, 1969: 'Playboy After Dark', KTLA-TV Show, Los Angeles, CA with Byron Gilliam, Frankie Randall, members of Chicago's "Sound City" troupe, Pat Morita, Shelley Berman, Lou Rawls (broadcast date) January 2, 1970: 'Della!', TV Show with Redd Foxx, Marilyn Maye (broadcast date) March 3, 1970: 'Playboy After Dark', KTLA-TV Show, Los Angeles, CA with O.C. Smith, Steve Allen, The Blossoms, Clare & McMahon (broadcast date) July 17, 1970: Mammoth Gardens, Denver, CO with Leon Russell August 13, 1970: 'The Real Tom Kennedy Show', KTLA-TV Show, Los Angeles, CA with Giselle MacKenzie, Joey Villa (broadcast date) September 25-26, 1970: Troubadour North, 960 Bush Street, San Francisco, CA with Steve Martin January 24, 1971: 'The Glen Campbell Goodtime Hour', CBS-TV Show, Los Angeles, CA with Sonny & Cher, John Byner, Mel Tilles, R.G. Brown (broadcast date) February 2, 1971: 'The David Frost Show', CBS-TV Show, New York City, NY with Oral Roberts, Brenda Vaccaro, Patrick Murphy (broadcast date) February 19, 1971: U-D Memorial Building, Detroit, MI with Mashmakhan, Brownsville Station, Three Dog Night February 21, 1971: Hofheinz Pavilion, University of Houston campus, Houston, TX February 25, 1971: 'The Dick Cavett Show', ABC-TV Show, New York City, NY with Agnes Moorehead (broadcast date) February 26, 1971: Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY with Bill Cosby March 9, 1971: Syria Mosque, Pittsburgh, PA April 17, 1971: Florida Field, University of Florida campus, Gainesville, FL with Bill Cosby May 25-31, 1971: Golden Bear, Huntington Beach, CA with Steve Martin June 21, 1971: 'The Big Record', TV Show with Creedence Clearwater Revival, Steppenwolf, Ike & Tina Turner, Tony Joe White (broadcast date) June 30, 1971: Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, CA with Canned Heat, Sugarloaf, War, Wolfman Jack (MC) "United Artists Records" August 1-2, 1971: Cowtown Ballroom, Kansas City, MO with Ted Anderson August 19-22, 1971: Doug Weston's Troubadour Club, Los Angeles, CA with Artie & Happy Traum May 21, 1972: Cowtown Ballroom, Kansas City, MO with Hope December 15-16, 1972: Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY with Joey George Jnauary 26, 1973: South Bank Poly, London, UK January 28, 1973: Barbarella's, Birmingham, Warwickshire, UK January 28, 1973: Edmonton Sundown, London, UK February 2-3, 1973: Cowtown Ballroom, Kansas City, MO with Steve Martin, Danny Cox March 2, 1973: 'The Midnight Special', NBC-TV Show, Burbank, CA with Dusty Springfield, Badfinger (broadcast date) March 12-17, 1973: Great SouthEast Music Hall, Atlanta, GA March 31, 1973: Citizens Field, Gainesville, FL with Charles Lloyd, Homer May 25, 1973: Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL June 16-17, 1973: Cowtown Ballroom, Kansas City, MO with Steve Martin October 7, 1973: Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA with Richie Havens, Bonnie Koloc October 30 - November 4, 1973: Great SouthEast Music Hall, Atlanta, GA unknown date, 1973: Royce Hall, U.C.L.A. (University of California in Los Angeles), Los Angeles, CA with Mandrill, Eagles, Ike & Tina Turner, Jim Croce, Triumvirate, Black Oak Arkansas, John Sebastian, Electric Light Orchestra, Lee Michaels The event was filmed for broadcast on ABC-TV's series "In Concert". The Nitty Gritty Dirt Band performance was broadcasted on August 17 at 11:30pm (episode #18). March 1, 1974: Cowtown Ballroom, Kansas City, MO with Steve Martin March 12-17, 1974: Great SouthEast Music Hall, Atlanta, GA April 28, 1974: Marin Veterans' Memorial Auditorium, San Rafael, CA "Golden State Country Bluegrass Festival" May 1, 1974: Men's Gymnasium, San Jose State University, San Jose, CA with John Hartford, Jerry Jeff Walker May 16, 1974: Great Southern Music Hall, Gainesville, FL June 3-4, 1974: The Boarding House, San Francisco, CA with Steve Martin July 21, 1974: State Fairgrounds, Sedalia, MO with Marshall Tucker Band, America, Eagles, Earl Scruggs Review, Leo Kottke NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #5 (1974 - 1976) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Jimmie Fadden 3) John McEuen 4) Jimmy Ibbotson September 16, 1974: Cowtown Ballroom, Kansas City, MO with Brewer & Shipley, Larry Knight and Friends November 26, 1974: San Jose Civic Auditorium, San Jose, CA with Linda Ronstadt, Steve Martin April 13-15, 1975: Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA June 1, 1975: Perry Stadium, Bowling Green University, Bowling Green, OH with Styx, Golden Earring, Montrose, Johnny Winter, Pure Prairie League, The Outlaws, Richie Havens "Poe Ditch Music Festival" (cut short due to electrical problems caused by a heavy rain and electrical storm late in the afternoon. Uncertain who actually may not have played as a result) June 21, 1975: Sun Devil Stadium, Tempe, AZ with ZZ Top, Aerosmith, REO Speedwagon, Status Quo, Johnny Winter July 12, 1975: Convention Hall, Asbury Park, NJ with Marshall Tucker Band July 24, 1975: Great Southern Music Hall, Gainesville, FL August 3, 1975: Nippert Stadium, University of Cincinnati campus, Cincinnati, OH with Styx, Aerosmith, Back Oak Arkansas, Blue Oyster Cult, REO Speedwagon, Foghat, Mahogany Rush, The Outlaws "Ohio River Music Festival" August 30 - September 1, 1975: unknown venue, Atlanta, GA with Charlie Rich, Doug Kershaw, The Earl Scruggs Revue, and many more "Southeastern Blue Grass Festival" September 21, 1975: Edgewater Park, Cleves, OH with Kenny Rankin, New Riders of the Purple Sage, REO Speedwagon, Marshall Tucker Band, Earl Scruggs Revue, Eagles, Fleetwood Mac, Charlie Daniels Band November 19, 1975: Memorial Gym, University of Virginia, Charlottesville, VA with Jimmy Buffett November 19, 1975: Public Hall, Cleveland, OH with ZZ Top, Poco November 23, 1975: Nixon Theatre, Pittsburgh, PA with Morning Song April 4, 1976: Cow Palace, San Francisco, CA with New Riders Of The Purple Sage, Loggins & Messina June 6, 1976: Ratcliffe Stadium, Fresno, CA with Country Joe McDonald, Wild Blue Yonder, Rope of Sand NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #6 (1976 - 1977) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Jimmie Fadden 3) John McEuen 4) John Cable vocals, bass, guitar 5) Jackie Clark bass, guitar March 21, 1977: San Jose Center for the Performing Arts, San Jose, CA with Jesse Colin Young NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #7 (1977 - 1978) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Jimmie Fadden 3) John McEuen 4) Al Garth sax, fiddle, keyboards, percussion 5) Merel Bregante drums, percussion 6) Richard Hathaway bass October 3-4, 1977: San Diego Sports Arena, San Diego, CA with Fleetwood Mac June 26, 1978: The Roxy, West Hollywood, CA with Le Roux July 19-20, 1978: My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY with Le Roux July 21, 1978: TG's East, Greenwood Lake, NY NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #8 (1978 - 1980) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Jimmie Fadden 3) John McEuen 4) Al Garth 5) Richard Hathaway February 2-3, 1979: Rainbow Music Hall, Denver, CO with David Holster March 29, 1979: Center Stage, Canton, MI August 25, 1979: Red Rocks Amphitheatre, Golden, CO with Poco September 4, 1979: North Hall Auditorium, Memphis, TN with The Allman Brothers Band September 5, 1979: Dothan Civic Center, Dothan, AL with The Allman Brothers Band July 10, 1980: The Checkerdome, St. Louis, MO with The Doobie Brothers August 5, 1980: Meadow Brook, Rochester Hills, MI with Levon Helm and The Cate Brothers Band September 7, 1980: Rosenblatt Stadium, Omaha, NE with The Doobie Brothers, Pat Benatar, Sammy Hagar "Rock Show" NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #9 (1980 - 1983) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Jimmie Fadden 3) John McEuen 4) Al Garth 5) Richard Hathaway 6) Bob Carpenter keyboards, accordion, vocals NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #10 (1983 - 1987) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Jimmie Fadden 3) John McEuen 4) Bob Carpenter 5) Jimmy Ibbotson April 23, 1985: DeVos Hall, Grand Rapids, MI with Hank Williams Jr. April 24, 1985: Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, MI with Hank Williams Jr. August 11, 1985: Val Du Lakes Amphitheatre, Mears, MI "Hilltop Hoedown Bluegrass & Country Festival" November 15, 1985: Premier Center, Sterling Heights, MI May ?, 1986: McNichols Arena, Denver, CO August 1, 1986: Ionia County Fairgrounds, Ionia, MI "Ionia Free Fair" August 2, 1986: Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI with Oak Ridge Boys August 8, 1986: Poplar Creek Music Theater, Hoffman Estates, IL with Oak Ridge Boys NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #11 (1987) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Jimmie Fadden 3) Bob Carpenter 4) Jimmy Ibbotson August 21, 1987: Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkstone, MI with Hank Williams Jr. August 22, 1987: Poplar Creek Music Theatre, Hoffman Estates, IL with Hank Williams Jr. NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #12 (1987 - 1988) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Jimmie Fadden 3) Bob Carpenter 4) Jimmy Ibbotson 5) Bernie Leadon vocals, guitar, banjo, mandolin, mandocello NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #13 (1988 - 2001) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Jimmie Fadden 3) Bob Carpenter 4) Jimmy Ibbotson September 20, 1990: Town and Country Club, London, UK April 10, 1991: DeVos Hall, Grand Rapids, MI "Benefit for Special Olympics" July 5, 1991: Meadow Brook, Rochester Hills, MI with Emmylou Harris NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #14 (2001 - 2004) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Jimmie Fadden 3) Bob Carpenter 4) Jimmy Ibbotson 5) John McEuen NITTY GRITTY DIRT BAND #15 (2004 - PRESENT) 1) Jeff Hanna 2) Jimmie Fadden 3) Bob Carpenter 4) John McEuen March 22, 2010: The Ark #3, Ann Arbor, MI October 1, 2011: Calumet Theatre, Calumet, MI